Mother's Day
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Percy, Reyna, Hazel, and Leo visit someone very important in Percy's life. Please enjoy and reviw!


**Mother's Day**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters of PJO.

**Author's Note:** Happy Mother's Day! Feliz Día de las Madres! Oh yea! Learned that in Spanish class. Enjoy! This takes place after Percy and Reyna got married. They are now 25 as they got married when they were 22. Reyna's 5 months pregnant.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Come on Reyna! Mrs. O'Leary's getting restless." I called to my beautiful wife.

"Give me a break, son of Neptune! I happen to be five months pregnant! Are you? No! I didn't think so!" She shouted from in Did I mention she's pregnant? No? Well you know now. She also has mean streak while she is rushed.

"Sorry dear! Take as long as you want!" I said back nervously.

She appeared out of the house moments later. "Long enough for you?" She dropped her bags and I rushed to get them. After I put them in Mrs. O'Leary's saddle, I lifted her up and into it. After she got settled, Hazel rushed up.

"Am I to late Percy?" She asked breathlessly.

"No. Your fine." I chuckled. She's the best little sister ever.

* * *

**Hazel P.O.V.**

I am Percy's new little sister. _*Flashback* _When Percy and Reyna first got engaged, Frank and I went with them to New York because I haven't been there before. When Mrs. Jackson met us and heard that I don't have a mother, she adopted me. She went to the gods via Percy and got me adopted. Percy said that my father said he trusted Sally to take care of me and all the other gods looked surprised. So that is how I became Hazel Levesque-Jackson. _*Flashback Over*_

"Come on Leo!" I shouted to my boyfriend. Frank and I broke-up on good terms. He said he just wanted me to be happy, and after threatening Leo to take good care of me or else, became good friends with Leo.

"I'm coming. Jeez!" When he caught up to me, he tackled me in a big bear hug. "Hey, Hazel? Guess what?" He whispered excitedly.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I made it!" He said all singsong like.

"Okay, Lovebirds. Check!" Percy joked and made an over exaggerated check-mark motion.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically while getting up. I used Percy's hand as a boost and got on to Mrs. O'Leary.

"That's a big dog. Heh, heh." Leo chuckled nervously.

"Don't be a weenie!" Reyna shouted to him.

"Okay! Here I go!" Leo shouted. He jumped on Percy's shoulders and got on. "Oh yeah! I am that awesome!"

"Puh-lease!" I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now chill out _mon__ amour._" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

A few hours later, we arrived at my Mom's apartment balcony, which was conveniently big enough for Mrs. O'Leary. We all hopped out, with the exception of Reyna who I carried off. Hazel went up to the sliding doors and knocked. After a few minutes our mother appeared.

She threw open the doors and ran out to hug me and Hazel. "Percy, Hazel. I missed you so much!" She started sobbing. Soon our step-dad, Paul, came out and welcomed us all in. When we all got in, he went out and got our bags. By then mom was stable enough to hug Reyna and meet Leo.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Jackson. You must be Leo. Hazel talks about you frequently in her I.M.-ing." Hazel started blushing furiously. "Mom!" she complained.

"How about we go into the kitchen?" Paul suggested.

"All agreed say 'Aye'." Leo said. Everyone said 'Aye' so we went into the kitchen. On the table there were six places set out. In the middle, there was blue roast beef, blue corn, and blue green beans.

"Wow Mrs. Jackson. This is incredible!" Leo exclaimed. "Do you have a fireplace here?"

"Yes we do, Leo. It's on the balcony where you guys landed."

Reyna, not knowing what we're talking about, asked, "Why do you need a fireplace? It's close to eighty degrees outside."

"In Camp Half-blood, they burn food as an offering to the gods," Hazel explained.

"Oh." She replied.

"Well? Let's eat!" I shouted.

We all sat down at the table in this order: Paul, at the head of the table, Mom, to the right, Hazel, me, Reyna, then Leo. We started serving ourselves and after we finished, we went outside to the fireplace. Leo started it then took the best slice of roast beef of his plate and tossed it into the fire. "For Hephaestus." he murmured.

I went next. I tossed in some corn, green beans, and roast beef. "For Poseidon."

Then Hazel. She did the same as me. "For Pluto."

Finally Reyna went. She put in some corn and green beans. "For Bellona."

After a moment of silence, we all went back inside and sat down. "So Percy, Reyna, how's the nursery looking?" Mom inquired.

"It looks good. The walls are purple and orange vertical stripes with our old Camp t-shirts hanging up. There are a lot of sea oriented things and weapons hanging from the ceiling too. We're so happy because it's a girl. We don't know what to name her yet. We hope that you'll be able to attend the birth. Her arrival date is September 21st. How do you get the crib set up?" Reyna said.

"Well you what you do is..." I zoned out. After dinner, Paul brought out a blue frosted cake.

**"Happy Mother's Day!"** we all shouted.

"Thank you so much. This means so much." She said and gave us all hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

* * *

**Aww! How sweet! Happy Mother's Day! If you don't understand some of this, read my other fics "Wednesday: A Perna Drabble" and "The Date". Oh, and if you know where I got the quotes when Leo was going on Mrs. O'Leary, leave it in reviews or PM me! Ciao for now!**


End file.
